creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Figure in the Mirror
I'm writing this now, because it's time the world knew my about this, this, thing... It all started about 15 years ago. When I was five to be exact. I still remember that day. It was in 1996, I had just gotten home after playing in the snow. It was pretty late in the day so my mum left me alone in the kitchen to go start my bath. She walked up the stairs with a heavy *Thump* on each of the wooden planks. Then I started to hear the bath water run. I sat there sipping my hot coco as long as I could to avoid bath time. Eventually the inevitable came. "Josh! Come take your bath! Mummy has to go to work!" Hesitantly I jumped off my chair and clattered up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and sat down. At that age my mum had just declared me old enough to take baths by myself so she left. "Okay, Josh, just remember to drain the water after you're done. Your father is downstairs if you need anything." At this point my memory fails me and I'm not sure what she said after that but, it was probably something like: "And don't drink the bleach!" Or something stupid like that. After that she left the room but kept the door open. When I looked into the mirror I could see into my brothers room, which was on to the right of the bathroom door. She often left the door open like that, so that my brother could watch out for me and maker sure that I wasn't "dying" if she wasn't there. Today he was gone and I just sadly stared into my brother's room. Every 5 minutes or so my dad would walk up stairs to get a work paper, Check on me and walk back down. For once in my young life I was unmonitored. And I started to have some fun. Until, the big thing I noticed when my mum and brother weren't there that day, a little back figure standing in the back of my brother's room. Now, you have to remember I was 5 and didn't know better that little back figures shouldn't be standing in your mirror. I was wondering what it was so I jumped out of the tub, put my pants on and walked into my brother's room. Nothing was there. I looked back into the mirror and, it was still standing there. I waved at it and left to go get dressed. This only continued a little into my childhood, I only saw it two other times, when I was 7, and when I was 13. When I was 13 this sent shivers down my back because, 1 I knew that shit shouldn't be there. And 2 It was now in the room.... With me. Not in my brother's room but, in the bathroom. It goes with out saying that this scared the shit out of me. Fast forward a few years, and here I am 20 and just got off collage for spring break. Just before I had got off for spring break I had started seeing that thing again. So as you would think I was happy to leave campus to go to my girl friend's house. At my arrival she was happy to see me and showed me to a room. Not really inspecting it I just set my things down and walked down the stairs to catch up with Sarah. After awhile of talking we started to watch a movie and we where up, for a really long time. When I finally wanted to fall asleep it was about 3 AM. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Then I turned around to see a giant old mirror facing the bed. And this time, the figure had a little more detail, I could see him, ever, oh so ever, slightly smile. Now the only light in this room is my laptop screen, and the battery is dying. I wonder how long it will last. I think the thing just, moved... Almost as if he's coming through the, mirror... Category:Mirrors Category:Beings